1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compact multifunction home appliances for ironing, pressing and steaming items of clothing or fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Various known appliances exist for pressing, ironing and/or steaming clothing to remove wrinkles and to press creases. Conventional clothing irons typically have a generally flat soleplate made of a heat conductive material so that an electrically powered heat element located adjacent to the soleplate and housed internally can provide heat to the soleplate when activated. Typical clothing irons include steam vents or channel to selectively release steam.
Conventional clothing steamers typically have a water reservoir in communication with an electrically powered boiler for heating water to create steam that is released into a hose and through a wand having steam holes or channels thereon. The steam is directed to the fabric or clothing garment while it is hanging on a hanger.
Both clothing irons and steamers are each better suited than the other for specific applications as is understood by those skilled in the art.
It is desirable to provide a single appliance that incorporates both irons and steamers in an advantageous configuration so that either is conveniently and readily accessible at any given time.